


Feeling Left Out

by onyxcaramel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Missionary Position, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Reverse cowgirl position, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big dick, musk, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxcaramel/pseuds/onyxcaramel
Summary: A sort-of sequel to my previous story "Discovering Her Lust"After hearing numerous rumours of Kiba sleeping around with the women of Konoha, Hinata asks him why he never made a move on her. Knowing that he's upset one of his closest friends, Kiba does his best to make it up to her. Things get hot and heavy, and much more complicated when Naruto catches them in the act.





	Feeling Left Out

The sun was setting on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Bark, growls and whimpers emanated from the back of the Inuzuka residence. Kiba stepped through the damp grass, the light bouncing off of his exposed chest, making his burly muscles glisten as he carried the bucket of dirty water to the drain. The freshly washed pups scampered around the yard as his white-furred, four legged best friend chased them. The tattooed ninja looked up at the orange-purple sky, not realizing how late it had gotten. Normally, Kiba would have liked to have showered after washing the pups, but it seemed like he didn't have the time. So, he grabbed one of the unused clothes and wiped himself down, ridding himself of the sweat that had built up. 

“Akamaru, make sure the pups dry off properly.” Kiba told his companion. The large, white dog stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards his partner, leaving a couple of pups running around Akamaru's legs. “I'm leaving the door open, so when you guys are done playing, put them to bed.” Kiba instructed. The large dog barked in agreement before resuming his game with the smaller dogs.

Sliding open the door to the estate, Kiba grabbed his fishnet shirt and slipped it on, followed by his fur-lined hoodie. He slipped on his black sandals and dusted off the dog hair on his dark gray pants before exiting his house. 

The canine ninja walked through the streets of Konoha, watching as the parents called in the children for dinner. It was that time of day where the roads usually littered with rambunctious children started thinning out in favour of an older crowd. The humming of neon signs filled the air and the softer, more intimate paper lanterns lit up quieter, smaller locales. He could see couples already heading off to their dates and groups of adults meeting up to catch up on life. Kiba would be doing the latter, finally finding time to connect with one of his oldest friends. 

The brunette ducked under the entrance to the izakaya to see that the after work crowd had already began to fill it. He scanned the seats for his friend and spotted the trademark dark, purple hair in a secluded spot near the back of the restaurant. “Times really have changed. Never thought I'd be meeting you in a place like this.” He said as he sat down across from the former Hyuuga. 

“I thought you might prefer a more lively atmosphere like this.” She replied in that sweet, soft, gentle voice of her. Kiba reached across the table and hugged his friend.

“It's nice to see you again, Hinata.” Kiba told her. 

“You too, Kiba.” Hinata replied as she smiled at him. The soft spoken kunoichi was dressed rather casually. She had on a short-sleeved, lavender hoodie that showed off her midriff, which was covered by the long, white shirt she wore underneath and the pink, sleeveless tee she wore underneath that. She opted to also wear some khaki shorts and open-toed boots. 

“You look so...young.” Kiba said, which made Hinata frown slightly. He quickly corrected himself. “I didn't mean it like that! I mean...I always see you with Boruto or Himawari, and you're always in your home clothes. It's nice to see you dressing like you again.” Kiba explained.

“I guess it's true that most of my time is spent with my family.” She said.

“And that's admirable. I always knew you'd be a kick ass mom.” Kiba told her. The compliment made her smile with her lips and her eyes as her faced flushed red just a bit. 

“Thank you, Kiba.” She said.

“There's that Hinata glow.” Kiba teased as she turned red. The purple-haired female had been quite the bashful, timid soul growing up. She always got embarrassed really easily, which made that alabaster skin of hers always turn the rosiest of reds, unless she looked at Naruto, which would make her face turn redder than a tomato. She had grown up a lot since then, but that shy girl still resided inside of her. 

“It's so nice to be out again. I've forgotten the last time I've been out by myself. Usually Boruto or Himawari are with me, and if they're not, then it's Naruto.”

“Taking time to yourself is important. You've always been too selfless for your own good.” Kiba teased, which made Hinata blush again. The waiter arrived at their table and Hinata would order for both of them: a single bottle of sake. When the waiter left, Kiba smirked at Hinata.

“Sake? Motherhood really has changed you.” Kiba teased again. Hinata had never been one for drinking, even though she always handled her alcohol really well. 

“I just thought we could celebrate tonight. A reunion of friends.” Hinata said as the waiter brought the bottle over to the table, along with two glasses. She grabbed the bottle and poured Kiba a glass before pouring herself one. “You probably don't remember, but this is where I had my first drink. After the war ended, you said we needed to 'take a load off' and you brought us here.” Hinata told him as she put the bottle down. 

Kiba was stunned. He never thought Hinata would have remembered that. Not that he believed her to be forgetful, but after all that she had been through in the war, including her death, and her busy life as the wife and mother of the Seventh Hokage's children, he didn't think she would hold on to such a silly memory. 

“I've been thinking about our Team 8 days a lot, when we used to go on so many adventures.” Hinata told him. “Not that I'm not grateful to spend time with my children!” She said as she waved her hands in panic.

“Don't worry. No one thinks that.” Kiba reassured her. Hinata let out a sigh as she picked up her glass of sake. 

“Every time Boruto comes home from a mission, he has all these tales to tell me. Part of me wishes I could go back out on the field, but I couldn't do that to Boruto and Himawari. Boruto's already having a hard enough time with Naruto being away so much. If I started going on missions, I don't know what he'd do.” She confessed.

This was all news to Kiba. He never thought the sweet, gentle Hinata could have so much inner turmoil brewing inside of her. Every time he spoke to her, she always seemed so happy to be with her kids and the love of her life. To think she had been going through all of this...Kiba felt guilty. He could only imagine how long she had been holding onto all of this, and if he had made time for her earlier, she could have gotten it all off of her chest sooner. 

“Speaking of which, where are Boruto and Himawari?” Kiba asked.

“Boruto's on a mission, and Himawari's spending the weekend at Hanabi's.” Hinata explained. “When I told Naruto about all of this, he asked Hanabi to take care of Himawari so he could have some alone time with me. He said he was going to be really diligent with his work this week so we could spend some time together.” She said, a smile stretching across her lips. Kiba found it adorable how her face still lit up the same way it did a decade ago whenever she talked about Naruto. 

“Alright. Well, let's celebrate our reunion then.” Kiba said, wanting to move Hinata forward and out of this melancholic, reflective state she was in. He raised his glass and she grabbed hers and raised it as well. “To Team 8!” Kiba exclaimed.

“To Team 8!” Hinata replied just as loudly, a bright smile on her face. They clinked their glasses and downed their drink. The burn of the alcohol hit the both of them. Hinata's face scrunched up from the aftertaste while Kiba let out a satisfied snarl. 

“Next time, I'll make sure Shino joins us.” Kiba told her as he poured their next drinks. 

The two of them gulped down their next drinks and readied another one as they talked. Hinata told Kiba all about her kids and her difficulties with Boruto's attitude towards Naruto. She explained that she also missed Naruto and that she rarely sees him since she's usually asleep by the time he gets home from work. Kiba did his best to offer support, but the married life and parenthood were two subjects he didn't know much about. He then proceeded to talk about his relationship with Tamaki. Hinata seemed genuinely happy for him. 

More drinks were poured and downed, the old teammates making their way through three quarters of the bottle as they continued to reminisce about the old days. They talked about all their adventures, from the simple days of the Chuunin exams to all the battles of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Caught up in telling their war tales, Kiba retold his encounter fighting Kidomaru and Sakon and Ukon alongside Neji. Like always, Hinata smiled, but Kiba knew it was a facade. He got up from his seat and sat next to her.

“Fuck. I'm so sorry.” Kiba apologized. 

“It's okay...” Hinata said as she looked at him, the soft smile still on her face. “Sometimes I wish he was still here. Himawari and Boruto could have learned so much from him, and I'm sure Naruto would have loved his council.” She told him. Kiba wrapped an arm around her to comfort her and raised his glass in the air. 

“To Neji.” He said. Hinata grabbed her glass and raised it as well.

“To Neji.” She clinked her glass against his as they both downed the drink. 

After that minor bump in the road, Kiba and Hinata continued to recall tales of their youth. As time went on, they would finish the bottle and order a second one, which they would make their way through as well. The alcohol started to course their systems and the topics became much more adult as a result. Kiba recalled the first time he had sex with Tamaki, and Hinata even opened up about her first night with Naruto, which shocked Kiba. He had never seen this side of Hinata before. 

“So the sex is good?” Kiba asked her.

“Y-Yeah.” Hinata shyly replied. “Though, it's not like I have anything to compare it to.”

“Right! He's the only one you've been with!” Kiba said a bit too loudly. “I love Tamaki, but I don't think I'd ever be able to just fuck her.” Kiba confessed. He poured the last remnants of sake from their second bottle into their glasses.

“To good sex!” Kiba said as he raised his glass. Hinata blushed intensely, not repeating Kiba's words but clinking her glass nevertheless. They shot down the end of the sake, letting that burn warm their throats before slamming down their glasses. 

“Hey Kiba...” Hinata said, her voice lowering. Kiba turned his head towards her to listen to what she was going to say. “...is it true that you had sex with Sakura?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Kiba admitted, never one to hide his sex life from others. “How'd you hear about it?” He asked. He had promised Sakura he wouldn't tell anyone. 

“Ino told me.” Hinata revealed. Kiba grit his teeth. He knew better than to trust Konoha's number one gossip. He would have to punish her the next time she was over at his place. 

“You're not mad at me for doing that, are you?” Kiba asked. He didn't really care about what others thought about him, but he did value Hinata (and Shino)'s opinions of him. 

“N-No. I know who you are, and I wouldn't change a thing about you.” Hinata told him. Kiba couldn't help but smile at Hinata. Not smirk. Not snarl. Smile. A genuine, caring smile. “I was just wondering...how come you never tried to sleep with me?” She asked. Kiba's eyes widened. Those were words he never thought would leave Hinata's lips. 

“What?” Kiba asked, unable to think of anything else to say. 

“Well, you've slept with Sakura and Ino, even though they're married. A-And when you were younger, a lot of the girls told me they had slept with you. I just...I just want to know why you never tried to sleep with me?” She asked, the hurt clear in her voice. 

“Hinata...” Kiba felt guilty. Never before had his sexual conquests made him feel bad, but hearing the pain in her voice killed him. 

“Did I not look good enough for you?” She asked.

“No!” Kiba immediately replied. Where was all of this coming from? What kind of pain was Hinata holding on to that was pushing these thoughts to the forefront of her mind? “Of course not! Hinata, you're beautiful!” He told her. “You were always chasing after Naruto!” Kiba said. Hinata looked up at him with a dejected gaze. He knew that the explanation wasn't good enough for her. She knew he was a horn dog and a simple crush or even a wedding ring wouldn't stop him from fucking someone. 

“And you're like my sister, Hinata.” Kiba added, his tone filled with honesty. “I could never do that to you. You're not a slut like the others.” He said. Hinata was no longer looking at Kiba, her gaze focused on the floor.

How had their reunion come to this? Just moments ago, they were talking and laughing about their time together. Now, Hinata seemed sadder than he had ever seen her, and it was his fault. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He loved Hinata, he truly did. He would go to the end of the world for her. Seeing her like this, he knew he had to do whatever he could to cheer her up. So, he did the only thing he could think of. 

Kiba placed a finger underneath Hinata's chin and tilted it upwards. Before their eyes could meet, he pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. He didn't even press his tongue against her lips. All he wanted was for Hinata to know how much he cared for her. It was meant to be a simple, quick kiss, but it lingered on much longer, and he wasn't mad about it. 

When the kiss broke, they pulled apart from each other. Kiba gazed into her eyes, which were almost expressionless. He couldn't get a read on her. “Hinata...” He whispered her name, his voice unexpectedly filled with longing. He waited for any reaction from her, anything that would inform him how she felt about the kiss. Did it cheer her up? Or did it just confuse her? 

He got his answer when she leaned in and kissed him again. It caught him off guard. It was so unlike Hinata to make the first move...or was it? He had always known Hinata as a shy, timid girl, but she had grown over the years. She had become more confident and assertive, just never in a outspoken way. She stood up against Neji during the Chuunin exams and was willing to put her life on the line to save the one she loved. At the end of the day, when Hinata cared about something, she acted on it.

She cared for Kiba, and Kiba cared for her. He claimed he would do anything for her, so why couldn't he share an intimate night with her? He couldn't think of a reason right now with her lips against his own. So, he kissed back. 

With both parties no longer restricting themselves, the kiss deepened. Kiba slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth, who kissed him back as best as she could. Naruto had his feisty ways, but he wasn't nearly as skilled as Kiba. She did her best to keep up with him, matching his passion with her own. People had always taken her soft spoken nature as weakness, but she was strong and she wanted to prove it to one of the people she trusted most. 

To Kiba's surprise, Hinata's tongue duelled with his, and he happily swirled his tongue around hers. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her up against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned softly into the kiss as he caressed her waist, their tongues still sliding and dancing with one another. When the kiss finally ended, a string of saliva connected their lips. He stared into her pale eyes and saw the fire inside of them. They were both panting and eying each other, the heat between them building rapidly. 

“Let's get out of here.” Kiba said. The last thing he needed were some of the patrons of the izakaya causing an uproar by telling everyone they saw the hokage's wife hooking up with someone else. Continuing their fun here would destroy Konoha's morale.

“My place is closer.” Hinata responded, who leaned in for a quick kiss, which Kiba happily returned. Kiba nodded as he reached into his pocket and placed some cash on the table, paying for the drinks before leaving the building in a hurry with Hinata in hand. 

Once out on the streets, Hinata released his hand, not wanting anyone to catch on to what was about to happen. Hinata slowed down, walking at a leisurely place with Kiba behind her. As the hokage's wife, she had many villagers wave to her and say hello. She couldn't brush them off no matter how anxious she was to get home. 

Every second they were in the streets of the village, the hornier Kiba got. He watched as Hinata continued to act as the faithful wife to the Seventh Hokage, when in reality she was going home to cheat on him. Seeing this side of Hinata, the one willing to lie in order to get what she wanted, was what was getting him so excited. He was getting to experience the side of Hinata very few got to see, and it was all because of him (and probably two bottles of sake). 

They finally arrived at Hinata's house. She opened the door and allowed Kiba to enter first, which he did. He slipped off his shoes as Hinata came inside. She slipped off her shoes and closed the door. When she turned around to face Kiba, she felt his lips on hers again. Hinata moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. The canine ninja grabbed Hinata by the waist and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands moved straight to her ass and squeezed it hard, making her cry out into the kiss.

The kiss devolved into a hot, sloppy mess, their tongues caressing and flicking against each other. Hinata grabbed the collar of Kiba's fishnet shirt as she felt Kiba's hands roam all over her body. He was touching her everywhere. It almost felt like he had more than two hands. She felt him squeeze her ass, rub her hips, cup her breasts, run his fingers through her hair, caress her thighs, seemingly all at once. 

Kiba pulled away from the kiss, only to bury his head her the crook of her neck. “Kiba!” Hinata moaned as his nose pushed into her. She tilted her neck, giving him full access to her neck as she felt his lips press against it.

“Hinata...” He panted in response, his voice filled with hunger. He sucked on her neck and nibbled on it. He didn't care if it left any marks on her soft, alabaster skin. Right now, all that mattered was making this beautiful, sexy woman feel more pleasure than she ever had in her life. 

Hinata couldn't handle it. She had never experienced this kind of intensity before. The kind that made her burn up, made her sweat out of anticipation, made her fingers and toes curl because of the electric sensations running through her body. Whenever she was with Naruto, things would get heated, but never like this. Hinata clung to the canine ninja, digging her fingers into his back, holding onto the man who was continuing to nibble along her neck and shoulder. 

“Upstairs...Kiba.” She pleaded as she arched her back. The canine ninja pulled away from her neck and glared at her. Hinata felt a twinge of fear as she saw those hungry eyes peer at her. She had trained with Kiba for most of her life and not once had she ever felt afraid of her wild friend. She knew what he was capable of and had heard rumours of how animalistic he was between the sheets, but to see all that sexual energy aimed at her was overwhelming. 

Kiba gave her another quick kiss before proceeding upstairs, keeping his female friend wrapped around his waist. He stepped inside the bedroom and was immediately greeted by a photo of Naruto and Hinata on the wall beside him. He paid it no mind, walking over to the bed. Hinata unwrapped her legs from Kiba's body, standing in front of him, keeping her arms draped over his neck. She looked up at him, her face completely red. Kiba's hands slid down her body and held her hips, caressing them softly, his eyes gazing down at her. 

They didn't speak for a long time. They just gazed into each other's eyes, both of their hands wandering each other's bodies. Hinata would unwrap her arms and slide her hands down his chest, rubbing his massive pecs over his fishnet shirt. Kiba would continue to caress her hips and occasionally trace his fingers along her curves and down along her ass. The tension was insane. They didn't kiss the entire time, and yet, they were already panting for one another. 

Kiba finally made the first move, removing his shirt to give Hinata full access to his broad, muscular chest and his thick, bulging biceps. The purple-haired kunoichi ran her fingers along his chest and shoulders, her body trembling lightly from the heat that was getting stronger inside of her. “Squeeze them.” Kiba whispered.

“Huh?”

“Squeeze my biceps.” Kiba told her. Hinata did as she was told, moving her hands down his shoulders to his biceps. She squeezed them and immediately let out a gasp. While Naruto was in shape and quite muscular in his own right, he was nowhere near as burly as Kiba, whose muscles were far thicker and stronger. She pushed her body into his as she felt his hands squeezing her ass. She would continue to greedily grope at his muscles as their lips found one another again. 

His tongue slipped into her mouth and easily encircled her own. She moaned softly into the kiss as she heard him grunt, his hands tugging at her ass. She suckled on his tongue as they shared that heated, passionate kiss. She would dig her fingers into his biceps, feeling his strength. She pressed her chest into his and arched her back, pushing her ass out into his hands. The heat was building even faster. She couldn't take it any longer.

Hinata broke the kiss, but didn't pull away from him. Their lips still inches away from each other and their noses touching, Hinata stared up at the bestial ninja, her face still flushed red. She took a step back from him, not daring to leave his embrace just yet. She grabbed the zipper of her hoodie, unzipping it and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her still covered by her long, white undershirt and the pink, sleeveless tee she had underneath. As her hands reached down to grab the bottom of her shirt, she felt Kiba's hands already on it. She lifted her arms up, allowing Kiba to pull both shirts off of her body, leaving her topless, her large, pillowy breasts on full display for the canine ninja.

Kiba's hands made one last pass at the curves of her body before sliding up her body and cupping her tits. The tattooed ninja kept it gentle at first, massaging her breasts with the palms of his hands. He had been with a lot of women, but none of them had a rack like Hinata. Her tits were huge, second only to Tsunade, and were easily D cups, even DDs, possibly even bigger. It was the first time he couldn't fit the entirety of her breasts in his large hands. 

He only got more rough with them the more he felt them up, squeezing and groping them, digging his fingers into them. Hinata winced from the pleasure, looking away as Kiba had his way with her tits. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. He began sucking on it relentlessly, using his tongue to circle her nipple before biting down on it firmly.

“Kiba!” Hinata cried out as she grabbed the back of his head instinctively. She pushed his head harder into her breasts, which only encouraged him to bite down on her nipples harder. He began tugging on them, only to let go and watch as her breast jiggled after being pulled on. She had never had her tits played with like this. Kiba was so rough with them, and it did hurt, but the pain paled in comparison to the pleasure she was feeling. Naruto had never been this rough with her. Sure, he got wild in bed sometimes, but as was becoming increasingly clear, he simply didn't have the skill and know how that Kiba did to properly put that raw, carnal energy to use. 

“Fuck Hinata. I could suck on your tits all fuckin' day. So fuckin' big.” He growled. Hinata blushed at the words. She had never been complimented like that before. Naruto always made sure she felt beautiful and would always say she looked pretty or hot, but he hardly ever talked to her like this. With such unrivalled lust fuelling his words. It made her feel sexy, which she now realized was a feeling she had never really felt before. Not like this.

As he continued tugging at her nipples and sucking on them, one hand groped the other breast while his remaining hand would work its way beneath the waistband of her pants and slide against her nether region, feeling how soaked her panties were as he rubbed her pussy through the fabric. 

He finally let go of her nipple, only to move on to the other breast. He started off by kissing the large breast, treating it delicately as he massaged it with his hand as well. Then, he started flicking his tongue against her stiff nipple, loving how hard and firm it had gotten. His tongue circled the sensitive, pink nub before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it, making Hinata cry out again. The sucking turned into biting, which turned into tugging once more as he yanked on her nipple with his teeth. 

Hinata was stunned by all of the pleasure. She couldn't stop herself from blushing or crying out for Kiba. Her hands lazily gripped at his head and body as she felt her knees begin to tremble. When he began to rub her wet cunt, she nearly fell forward from the pleasure. Her pussy was so sensitive right now. Everything the tattooed ninja was doing to her was making her dizzy. She wanted to return the favour. She didn't want to be the only one receiving the pleasure. So, the kunoichi ran her hand down his big, muscular body until it landed on his crotch. She cupped his massive, hard bulge in her hand and rubbed it with her palm. 

It elicited another growl from Kiba as he continued to pull at her nipples with his teeth like the animal that he was. As she continued to rub it, her loins grew hotter as she wondered just how big it could be. It felt massive, not just in length, but in thickness as well. The curiousity was getting the best of her. She had heard the rumours of his endowment, and could clearly feel it under her hand. Now, she had to see it. 

Hinata finally pulled Kiba off of her breasts, which were covered in his drool. She looked at him as she slipped her shorts off, along with her panties, revealing her sopping wet pussy to Kiba. She bent one of her legs inwards, trying to cover up her slickness from her friend. She could never remember a moment in her life when she had been this wet, which was understandable considering she couldn't remember a moment when she had been this horny and turned on. She was embarrassed by it and was worried what Kiba would think. He was always supportive of her, but even he would find how wet she was childish, right? A woman of her years getting so wet after just a bit of kissing and foreplay? She found it shameful.

She gasped when she felt his fingers run along her lips. She looked at him as he rubbed her pussy, causing her legs to spread just a bit, his fingers dancing along her sex. He pushed a finger inside of her, making her tense up, her free arm draping around his neck again. She buried her head into his neck as he pumped that finger in and out of her. Soon, a second digit joined the first, making her gasp. She moaned and whined softly into Kiba's neck as he fingered her so achingly slowly. Her hips would move on their own, gyrating on his fingers, matching his rhythm. 

As she pressed her nose into his neck, her nostrils would be overwhelmed by his intense musk. So strong and thick. She could feel it getting stuck in her throat, almost tasting him just by inhaling his scent. “You smell really good, Kiba.” She whispered, her voice still soft as she tried to adjust to the pleasure Kiba's fingers were giving her. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself kissing his neck, which quickly evolved into sucking on it gingerly, tasting his sweat and masculine essence. 

“Mmnnn...” Hinata moaned as her lips traveled north, kissing and sucking along his neck and jawline, one hand stroking his back while the other continued to rub his bulge. She kissed along his chin and up to his lips before she looked up again, staring into his eyes once more. As she gazed at him, and he gazed at her, she knew it was more than just lust fuelling this moment. They had always shared a special bond, and they were finally celebrating it. Hinata made the first move this time, kissing him and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He continued to finger her slowly as they shared another long, tender kiss, their tongues dancing with one another for moments on end.

When the kiss ended and they looked at each other once more, Hinata knew what needed to happen next. She slowly descended onto her knees, her fingers tracing the sides of his muscular body before finding themselves grabbing at the waistband of Kiba's shorts. The kunoichi was staring at his massive bulge. There was no more waiting. She pulled down his shorts, and almost instantly she winced as his cock would spring out, slapping her gently in the chin. 

With her eyes still closed, she could focus in on the overwhelming musk coming from Kiba's crotch. It was the only thing she could smell, his scent almost bullying every other smell in the area so it was the only one that remained. Opening her eyes, she gasped. “It's so...”

“I know.” Kiba replied, a cocky smirk on his face.

Hinata had never seen a cock as big as Kiba's. She reached out and grabbed it with both hands, unable to completely wrap her fingers around his manhood, a testament to its girth. Slowly, she pumped her hands up and down the monstrous length, which had to be at least a foot in length. The bulbous, deep purple head had huge globs of pre-cum oozing from the tip, which Hinata would spread along his length as she continued to stroke his cock. His nuts dangled low between his thighs, each the size of a large plum. The least surprising part of it all was seeing that Kiba had a hairy set of nuts, but his bush seemed to be trimmed and groomed. 

Hinata looked up at Kiba, unsure of how she was supposed to handle all of this man meat. Kiba simply placed a hand on top of her head, running his fingers through her hair affectionately as he smiled softly at her. It was rare to see a smile from the canine ninja that wasn't cocky or mischievous. To see genuine affection from him made Hinata smile back. She leaned forward and kissed the tip a few times, getting a taste of his pre-cum. She wasn't aware of the moans she let escape her lips as she tasted his pre-cum. 

She slowly pushed the tip into her mouth, her jaw aching a bit from having to open so wide just to fit the head in. Naruto wasn't nearly as big as Kiba in length or thickness, so servicing someone this large was new to her. Her eyes closed again as his taste and scent overwhelmed her senses. Before she knew it, she was bobbing up and down on the first few inches of his cock. Feeling that warm, thick cock on her tongue, tasting his pre-cum, smelling his musk and hearing the moans and slurping noises that she was letting out was all so intense.

Kiba let out a loud, satisfied growl as Hinata began to suck his cock. He gripped her head firmly, guiding her up and down, helping her establish a better pace. Usually, he'd start bucking his hips and would just fuck his partner's face raw, but as he looked down at Hinata, he couldn't bring himself to. She wasn't just some horny slut that wanted his cock. She was one of the nicest, kindest, most selfless people he knew, and to treat her like some common place whore didn't sit right with him. It was difficult for him, however. His fingers would tense as the urge to fuck her throat would often arise. He growl through gritted teeth until it passed, but it was becoming more and more difficult as time went on. 

Moments passed as Hinata diligently worked at Kiba's cock. She slowly worked more and more of it into her mouth, gagging a few times as his cock hit the back of her throat. He felt her try to push more down her throat, but she couldn't do it. So, not wanting to leave any bit of his cock untouched, the kunoichi would move closer to him and place his big, fat cock between her breasts. She slowly jacked off the base of his cock with her large, soft tits while going down on him. 

Kiba was content to let Hinata suck his cock all night with how good of a job she was doing. But, after a few minutes of her skillfully working his dick, he suddenly felt the warmth of her mouth no longer around his manhood. He looked down, his cock throbbing harder than ever as he saw Hinata panting heavily, his pre-cum and her saliva dripping down the edges of her lips, her chin, and all over her tits. She was breathing heavily, trying to get some air in her lungs after having sucked on Kiba's big dick for so long. 

“You look so fuckin' sexy right now, Hinata.” Kiba said as he gripped his cock and gently slapped it on Hinata's tits. The kunoichi let out soft moans as her boobs jiggled from the soft taps from his dick.

“Kiba...I want to taste all of you.” Hinata confessed, her face turning red as she revealed her desires to him. “Please.” 

The tattooed ninja was about to ask her if she was sure, but he was quickly reminded of how strong-willed Hinata was when he felt her lips and tits wrap around his cock again. Kiba let out a loud grunt as he gripped her hair again, his hips moving on their own as he began to finally buck into her face. Hinata was so sweet and gentle that he almost forgot how determined and resolute the kunoichi was. He would even go so far to say she was stubborn. Ince she set her mind on a goal, not wavering until she completed it. 

He didn't wait any longer to give her what she wanted. Reaching down, he moved her hands away from her tits before pushing down on the back of her head. She gagged loudly as Kiba forced his big, thick cock down her throat. He didn't relent when he felt her gripping his thighs, knowing it was becoming hard for her to breath. She would adapt, he knew she would. So, instead of pulling out, he pushed harder into her, not stopping until she felt her lips around the base of his cock and her nose in his pubes. 

Once she had forcedly swallowed every thick inch of his cock, he kept her face pinned in his crotch. “Mmff...fuck Hinata. Take it. Take every fuckin' inch.” He growled as he began thrusting into her face. Both hands gripped her head now as he pounded her face as fast and hard as he could, no longer holding back. His massive nuts slapped against her chin as he railed her. 

Hinata's eyes were watering as she was forced to breath through her nose. It hurt a lot to have that giant cock not only ram against the back of her throat, but force its way down it as well. She could feel her face going slightly numb from how hard Kiba was bucking into her and her jaw felt like it was being stretched apart, but it was all worth it. She had never felt so good in her life than in this moment, letting herself be used by her friend. His cock just felt so right against her tongue and her throat. She couldn't stop herself from moaning. One of her hands had found its way between her legs, fingering herself greedily as he continued to abuse her mouth. 

Kiba was so pent up after holding back for so long with Hinata that the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through him was sending him over the edge. He could normally keep up this reckless pace for a long time, but after just a couple of minutes, he was already nearing his climax. He didn't slow down to try and draw it out. He did the opposite, speeding up as he rammed Hinata's face as hard and fast as he could. With no warning, Kiba would let out a deep, throaty grunt as he came hard down Hinata's throat. He pulled out his cock and continued to shoot rope after rope of thick, heavy cum all over Hinata's face and tits.

Nothing could prepare her for his orgasm. The moment the first rope hit the back of her throat, she swallowed it eagerly, moaning from the taste. Another rope shot into her mouth, and she swallowed it, but before she could swallow again, another rope shot out. He was pumping more cum into her mouth than she could get down. Fortunately, he pulled out. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling his seed splash onto her face and her chest. It felt like she was covered in it with how much he shot on her. Without thinking, she began pressing her breasts together and groping them, rubbing his cum into her tits. She didn't stop moaning until she no longer felt ropes of cum hitting her skin.

She slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at her friend, gazing at him with such lust. To her surprise, the canine ninja was still fully erect. “You're still hard.” She said. “Did I not do a good job?” She asked, thinking that his erection was a result of a poor performance, and that he was hard because he hadn't been pleasured enough. 

“Look how much I came. It's the opposite.” He said as he smirked at her. He reached down and scooped her up with ease, only to toss her onto her back on the bed. He pounced on her, pinning her hands above her head as he loomed over her, glaring down at her with that trademark Inuzuka hunger. “It's because you're making me so fuckin' horny.” He told her as he kissed her passionately. 

She welcomed his tongue into her mouth, their tongues wrestling and dancing. She tried to wrap her arms around him, only to feel Kiba pressing down on them, keeping them stretched above her head and pinned to the bed. She wiggled against his body, feeling his massive cock against her wet cunt and navel. She greedily began bucking upwards, trying to rub her pussy against his thick length. 

As soon as the kiss ended, Kiba buried his head in her neck, nipping at it. She tilted her head for him, giving him better access as she whined and whimpered, needing the man above her so badly right now. 

“You want my cock, Hinata, don't you?” He whispered as he bit down hard on her shoulder.

“Y-Yes!” She cried out.

“Yes, what?” He asked as he ran his tongue along the bite mark. 

“Yes, I want it.” She panted.

“You want what?”

“I want you.” She replied, her voice shaking from her desire.

“Say it. Say you want my cock, and I'll give it to you.” Kiba told her as he began grinding against her, sliding his big dick against her slick sex. 

“I...I want you inside of me.” She confessed. 

“Doesn't sound like you do.” The tattooed ninja teased as his lips moved down her body, finding her breasts again. “You want my big, fat cock inside you, don't you Hinata?” He asked again.

“Yes, Kiba.” She let out a loud cry of pain and pleasure as he bit down on her nipple, her friend clearly not happy with her answer. 

“Try harder.” Kiba told her. Hinata hesitated. She never was one to talk dirty. The urge never arose to talk so crudely and Naruto was never really good at it either. However, as she looked down at Kiba, seeing how predatory he looked as he sucked on her breast, she felt an unfamiliar urge stir inside of her. 

“I want your cock, Kiba.” Hinata finally said. Kiba smirked as the words left her mouth. 

“You want me to fuck you, don't you Hinata?” He asked as he began tugging on her nipple again, causing her back to arch as she moaned.

“Fuck me, Kiba.” She begged.

“You need my big, fat cock, don't you?”

“I want your big, fat cock.” She repeated, meaning every word of it. 

“Where do you want it?” He asked as he switched to her other breast, tugging on that one with his teeth as his hand massaged her free breast. 

“Inside me.”

“Inside you where?”

“Inside my pussy.” Hinata said without hesitating, the dirty words feeling less foreign on her tongue than before.

“I'm gonna stretch that tight cunt of yours real wide.” He told her.

“Please, Kiba. Stretch it with your big, fat cock.” She begged, no longer repeating what he was saying. Kiba smirked at her words. She wasn't the most natural at talking dirty, but just the fact that he was getting her to talk like this was more than enough to get her going. He kissed her again, a quick meeting of the tongues before he pulled away, leaving her panting once more. 

He quickly moved down her body until he was between her legs. He spread her legs open as wide as possible, the sudden use of force making Hinata gasp, never having been handled like that before. He leaned in and began running his tongue along her cunt gingerly, teasing the kunoichi. “Kiba!” She panted as she turned her head, burying it in the sheets. Her hands dug into the bed as she continued to moan for him, bucking her hips into him. 

He ate her out like the beast of a man he was, pushing his tongue inside of her as he kept her legs spread open. He wanted to fuck her like crazy, but he knew she needed some warming up. The last thing he wanted to do was inflict more pain on her than was necessary, and judging by how tight she felt, she had never had anything near the size of Kiba's dick inside of her, let alone something as big as him. Each upstroke he did with his tongue, he made sure to flick her clit, which made his friend tremble beneath him. 

Kiba didn't spend too long between her legs, the tattooed ninja far too eager to penetrate her. Once he felt her loosen up a bit, he pulled away and crawled back up her body so that his cock rested against her pussy and they were face to face again. “You ready?” He asked her, putting his lust aside for just a moment to make sure Hinata was prepared for what was about to happen. The kunoichi responded by leaning towards Kiba and kissing him quickly. When their lips parted, she gazed into his eyes again.

“I love you, Kiba.” Hinata told him. 

“I love you too, Hinata.” Kiba replied immediately. He knew what Hinata meant. Their love for one another wasn't the same as Hinata's love for Naruto, or his love for Tamaki. It wasn't romantic in nature. It was more grounded in a gratitude and appreciation for one another. They had been through a lot together, and no matter what happened, Hinata always had his back and he always had hers. Kiba couldn't envision a life without her in it, and Hinata would never trade his friendship for anything in the world. Having the other in their life made them a better person, and they knew that. 

That was what they meant when they stated their love for one another, and as they looked into each other's eyes, they were happy that they could finally celebrate it in a way that did their love justice. 

With their love confessed, Kiba gripped his large manhood and slowly pushed it inside of Hinata's pussy. The kunoichi immediately wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back as he pushed further inside of her. “You're so big, Kiba!” She panted in his ear as she buried her head in his neck.

“You're so tight.” He panted in response. He pulled out of her and pushed back in, working the first few inches of his cock into her. He took his time, not wanting to rush this tender moment. The warmth of her cunt and the tight grip on his dick was unlike anything he had felt before. He slowly bucked his hips, introducing more and more of his cock inside of her as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and holding her against his body. 

It wasn't long until their lips met again. They kissed each other lovingly, Hinata's hand in Kiba's hair as Kiba caressed Hinata's cheek. The purple-haired kunoichi wrapped her legs around the bestial ninja's waist, not wanting him to move too far from her. His other hand would roam her body, sliding along her sides, her navel and her tits, feeling his sticky cum still on her breasts. He groped her chest softly as he continued to rock into her, half of his cock now buried inside of her. 

He could feel Hinata begin to move her hips in rhythm with his, which was enough of a sign for him to pick up the pace. He started thrusting faster inside of her, forcing more and more of his cock into her tight, wet cunt. The sudden increase in pace was a lot for Hinata. She pulled away from the kiss just to throw her head back and moan, her back arching in his arms as he fucked her. “More...Kiba...” She begged weakly and softly. He could feel her grip on his back and her legs around his waist begin to loosen, knowing that meant she was feeling the pleasure. 

Kiba tightened his embrace, holding her against his broad, muscular chest. He wasn't going to let her go any further away from him. If she was starting to slip away because of the pleasure, he would pull her back into his body. As he held her, he began pummelling her pussy, forcing every inch inside of her, causing her stomach to bulge slightly. The outline of the head of his cock was visible each time he thrust completely into her, a testament to Kiba's size. His balls clapped against her crotch each time his hips collided with hers, the sounds of the flesh meeting matching their combined moans and grunts. 

“Your pussy's so fuckin' tight.” Kiba groaned.

“Your cock is so big, Kiba!” Hinata cried out in response. 

“You're the one that makes my cock so fuckin' hard.” Kiba replied.

“Fuck me harder, Kiba.” Hinata panted, her voice delicate but filled with longing. “Please. Give me your everything.”

Kiba didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out of Hinata, his cock covered in a mixture of their wetness as it rested on her stomach. Still holding her close, the canine ninja sat down on the edge of the bed, placing Hinata in his lap before turning her around so that her back was against his chest. He lifted her up, sliding her body up his own, wrapping her arm around his neck so that his head was pressed against the side of her left breast. He lined his cock up with her pussy and slowly pushed himself back into her, not stopping until every inch was inside of her and her stomach bulged with the head of his cock. 

Hinata followed Kiba's lead as he repositioned them. He was so forceful with her, moving her body with such ease, yet it wasn't rough. She ended up sitting reverse cowgirl style, her body shifted higher, allowing her to finally be the one looking down at him. She arched her back and groaned as his big cock stretched her open again and pushed so deep inside of her. One hand rested on her stomach, feeling the bulge from his huge dick. 

“Ride me, Hinata.” Kiba told her, his voice stern yet filled with affection. “Bounce on my big, hard cock.” He added as he leaned in to suck on her nipple again. The kunoichi took a moment to moan from her nipples being played with again before following his command. She grabbed his thighs as she began to move up and down. She wasn't used to being on top. Naruto usually enjoyed fucking her missionary, and on the hotter nights, taking her from behind. She was still going to give it her all though because there was nothing more she wanted than to ride Kiba right now.

As she slowly began to bounce on his cock, she would only work the first couple of inches, not able even get half of his length out of her. She panted heavily, the pleasure already so intense as she continued to bounce on his dick.

Seeing Hinata struggle a bit, Kiba's hands moved down to her hips, He selfishly copped a quick squeeze, admiring how fat and thick her booty was before gripping her hips. He guided her up and down his manhood, setting a good pace for her. “There you go, Hinata. Just like that.” He whispered.

“It feels...so...good...” Hinata moaned as her body followed Kiba's, her hips moving in sync with his hands. With his guidance, the experience became smoother, her hips moving up and down his with more ease. The pleasure skyrocketed, causing her to press her back into his large, burly body. She closed her eyes as she let her body act on its own, riding him a bit faster, her tits beginning to bounce. She must have been doing a good job because she felt Kiba's hands leave her hips, only for both of them to find her breasts. She wiggled in his grasp, unable to deal with the pleasure.

Kiba was impressed at how quickly Hinata was catching on. Now that he no longer had to worry about helping her, he began to explore her body more. Immediately, he grabbed her breasts. He couldn't get enough of them. It was rare to encounter someone with tits as big as Hinata, so he had to take full advantage of them. He dug his fingers in, feeling that soft flesh as he squeezed them and pulled on them. 

Instinctively, he began to move his hips, thrusting into Hinata as she rode his cock. They moved in tandem with each other, Hinata pushing down as he thrusted up, driving his cock deeper into her pussy, causing her to cry out. He bucked into her faster, his hands moving back down to her hips to make sure she didn't slip off of his dick, letting her huge breasts bounce with every thrust. 

“Ahh!” Hinata cried out as Kiba started to fuck her. It felt so good. Better than any sex she had with Naruto. She opened her eyes and cupped Kiba's face with both hands, one on his cheek, one on his chin, before leaning in and kissing him passionately. As their tongues danced, both of them slowed down, Kiba's thrusts changing from rough, fast bucks to a slow, forceful rocking of his hips. Kiba couldn't stop himself from growling affectionately into the kiss as Hinata would moan and whimper for him. 

Hinata would turn her body towards him, her side pressing into him as she continued to ride him slowly, one hand now caressing his chest. She felt his hand now squeezing at her ass, which prompted her to squeeze his bicep. The two friends were so enamoured by each other's bodies and were more than happy to slow down the pace just to explore each other more. 

The two spent minutes like this. Kiba's arm wrapped around Hinata's waist, grabbing at her ass and keeping her close. Hinata's arm draped around his neck as she pressed into him, her other hand caressing his chest and arms. All the while, Kiba rocked his hips into her while she pushed down on him, grinding against him every time he buried all of himself inside of her. 

They were so caught up in each other's embrace that neither of them heard the door downstairs open, or the stairs creak, or the footsteps that approached the bedroom. They didn't even hear the bedroom door open, both of them having their eyes closed as they made out, having no clue that someone was watching them.

“Hinata!” The kunoichi immediately pulled away from Kiba's lips to see her husband standing in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing his traditional Hokage coat. The horror and heartbreak she saw on Naruto's face...it made her feel awful.

“Naruto...I...” Hinata didn't know what to say. She could see the tears in Naruto's eyes as he turned to leave. “Please, Naruto! Don't go! I can explain!” Her words had no effect. The blonde was about to take his first step when another voice chimed in.

“She said don't leave.” Kiba spoke up, an anger in her voice. He could hear the sadness and upset in Hinata's voice, and he didn't like that. Hinata was far too sweet to experience such pain. She had sacrificed herself for the blonde, and he was just going to walk out without listening to her? 

Naruto turned around, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed in on the canine ninja. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Naruto yelled.

“Naruto, please don't yell at him.” She pleaded. “I-It was my idea.” Hinata confessed. The words seemed to knock the air out of Naruto, the anger dissipating from his face. In its place was a look of confusion and pain. 

“She still loves you, you idiot. She just came to me for a bit of fun.” Kiba told him. Naruto's fist was clenched at his side. He was so lost. She still loved him? Then why would she cheat on him? He didn't understand, but one look at Hinata's face told the blonde that Hinata did indeed still care for him.

That's when he noticed that Kiba's cock was still deep inside of her. She made no attempt to pull the canine ninja out of her, or to even move away from him. The anger he felt quickly evolved into despair. Had he really been that much of a failure in bed that she wouldn't even take his cock out to talk to him? Had he been that blind to her physical and carnal desires that she sought out another man to fulfill them for her? 

It had been decades since Naruto had felt so inadequate. He was doing an average job of being hokage, a terrible job as a father, and now he was a complete failure as a man and husband. 

“It's not your fault, Naruto.” Hinata told him. Naruto looked at her, his eyes welling up with tears again. He didn't understand. If it wasn't his fault, why was this happening to him? Why would the love of his life let another man inside of her? 

“I just--” Hinata's words were cut off when she felt another pair of lips against her own. She kissed back purely out of instinct, moaning as their tongues danced, but when she realized what was happening, she pulled away. “Kiba. Please. Let me explain to Naruto--” Kiba kissed her again. This time, he slapped her ass, making her groan into the kiss as he kissed her harder. She felt him squeezing her ass, which made her whine into the kiss involuntarily. She couldn't deny Kiba. She wanted to talk to Naruto, to explain to him what this all meant, but she needed Kiba's cock. She felt guilty, but she couldn't fight how her body felt. 

She started to move her hips again, fucking herself on Kiba's fat dick, moaning louder into the kiss. Her mind was a complete haze, the kunoichi forgetting what it was she was trying to do as the need for Kiba's cock erased any other thought from her mind.

Naruto was paralyzed by his shock. He didn't know how to register what was happening before his eyes. It seemed Hinata had abandoned any attempt to explain the situation in favour of fucking Kiba. Looking at her kiss the tattooed ninja, Naruto was upset. She had never kissed him like that, in all the years that they had been together. The way she clung to him and rode him...she didn't do any of that with him. 

When Naruto finally snapped out of his daze, he took a few steps towards the pair on the bed. He got about ten feet away when Kiba's eyes darted open and glared at Naruto. He had always known Kiba to be very animalistic and canine-like, but the way he looked at him truly displayed his bestial nature. The tattooed ninja eyed him like a predator eying his prey. It didn't take much to know that Kiba wanted him to back off. 

His mind was telling him to continue. He was the hokage after all! He had fought Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, Kaguya and other entities that threatened the entire world. Why would he be afraid of an above average ninja from his village that he had beat several times in combat? There was no reason to take his threat seriously, and yet, his body wouldn't move forward. He couldn't explain it, but the more he stared into Kiba's eyes, the more his will to interfere disappeared. 

His first thought was that this was some sort of genjutsu that Kiba had learned, but the Inuzuka would never use such a technique. He prided himself on his hand-to-hand abilities. Knowing that was the case, why couldn't Naruto will himself to step forward? The blonde felt overwhelmed. He hadn't even realized he was breathing heavily. He needed to get out. He needed to get away from all of this. He took a step backwards, only to hear a ferocious growl from Kiba. Looking at the canine ninja, he saw Kiba baring his canines and gritting his teeth as he growled at him. His eyes moved over to Hinata, who continued to ride his cock and was planting small kisses along Kiba's jaw line. She wasn't even looking at him. 

He was frozen in place. Kiba's threatening glare stopped him from going closer, and the ravenous growl stopped him from leaving. All that was left to do was look as his wife was taken by another man. 

Kiba smirked as Naruto realized his place and stayed still. The blonde had the nine-tailed fox inside of him, and at the end of the day, no matter how big the fox was, they were always going to be prey for a canine like Kiba. He gently pushed Hinata away and turned her around so that her back was against Kiba's chest again, her tits and pussy on full display for Naruto as the tattooed ninja fucked her. He started bucking his hips faster and harder, making those tits bounce wildly as Hinata threw her head back. Her mouth seemed to remain permanently agape, her tongue hanging past her lips as she drooled.

“Come on, Hinata. Bounce on that cock.” He growled as he slapped her ass. 

“Mhmm!” Hinata moaned as she followed his command. The kunoichi started bouncing on his big, long cock, screaming in sweet bliss as her cries of pleasure filled the room. 

Kiba eyed Naruto again, making sure the blonde was looking at his wife getting taken. While Kiba certainly got off on asserting his dominance, he had good intentions for keeping Naruto in the room. For one, once he was done with Hinata, he wanted her to be able to talk to Naruto and explain everything to him. She had asked him to stay, so Kiba was just fulfilling those wishes. The other reason was to show Naruto how to treat his woman right. Hinata was a perfect ten, and that was before factoring in the crazy proportions her body had. Cute face, big tits, small waist, fat ass. She truly was one in a million, and needed to be treated that way. Naruto needed to learn how to satisfy her, and he would show him how. 

“Fuck yeah, Hinata. You fuckin' love my big dick.” He growled in her eyes.

“I love it, Kiba.” She moaned in reply. “It's so big and so deep in me.” She added. “I love your big, fat cock.” She whispered before kissing him, no longer embarrassed to talk dirty. She wanted his manhood and was not ashamed to admit it. 

Kiba captured her lips in another hungry kiss. One hand grabbed at her breasts while the other reached down to play with her clit, rubbing it vigorously as he fucked her harder and faster. Hinata would wrap an arm around Kiba to stay close to him as the other hand played with her other breast, her pleasure reaching a fever pitch. 

Naruto had never heard Hinata ever talk like that. He couldn't recall a single moment where she let a dirty word leave her lips, and with Kiba, she said it so freely. And the way she was bouncing on his cock. The way she moaned for him. The way she clung to him. The way she played with herself. She never did any of that with him. The woman in front of him looked like his wife, but acted completely different. She was acting...like a slut. He should be revolted that she would behave this way for another man, but he wasn't. It was just so...sexy.

The blonde couldn't deny it. His wife had never looked so hot than she did riding Kiba's cock. He wanted to believe that he wasn't so shallow, and that he was attracted to her solely because of her personality and what she had done for him, but he was a man after all. He couldn't deny that seeing her big tits bounce and hearing her talk like a sex-craved whore wasn't attractive to him. His pants were getting tighter, his body reacting to what his eyes were fixated on. 

“Kiba, I'm getting close.” Hinata panted as she broke the kiss, only to rest her head against the crook of Kiba's neck.

“Me too. Want me to pull out?” He asked her.

“No.” She replied immediately. Her face would turn redder if it could as she revealed that she wanted him to breed her. 

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned back and stretched her body along his, causing her to arch her back. He spread her legs as wide as he could and gripped her hips. Then, he began pounding her pussy as hard and fast as he could, pushing his big, long cock into her stomach, creating that bulge again. He reached over and continued rubbing her clit, which made her nuzzle into his neck. The kunoichi was a mess of noises as Kiba growled and grunted. 

“Kiba!” Hinata yelled as she came, squirting all over herself and Kiba's cock. The tattooed ninja didn't last much longer, the tightness of her snatch during her orgasm becoming too much.

“Fuck!!” Kiba grunted as he buried his cock inside of her, stuffing her completely before cumming hard. He pumped her cunt full of his cum, of which there was a lot. He pushed his nose into her neck, licking and biting at it as their sexual high began to dissipate. His cock finally began to go soft, his seed oozing out of her stretched pussy onto the bed.

Hinata laid against Kiba's burly body as she recovered her breath. Her chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took. That was by far the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She reached behind her to gently caress Kiba's cheek as she felt him nibble on her neck. She tilted her head and kissed him softly and lazily, feeling his warm cum flood her cunt. 

Naruto wasn't sure how to react as he watched his wife reach climax with someone else. Even worse, he had just seen someone else cum inside of her. There was a good chance Hinata could be pregnant now by another man and he just stood there and watched it. He was ashamed of himself, not just because he couldn't stop it, but also because he was still very erect in his pants. 

Kiba continued to kiss Hinata as he eyed Naruto, smirking when he saw the tent in Naruto's pants. It seemed the blonde ninja enjoyed seeing his wife getting pounded and behaving like a horny slut. He imagined that it was a side of her that Naruto never knew she had. He returned his attention to Hinata, giving her one last kiss before pulling away. He would rest his head against hers as his hands gently ran along her body.

The kunoichi could feel the strength returning to her body. She finally separated herself from Kiba and stood up. Kiba's cum was all over here. She had his dried cum on her face and tits, and now there was a trail of his seed running down her leg from her cunt. She tried to think of how she could explain this to Naruto, but she couldn't find the words. Being in that kind of primal lust for someone else...it was just something he had to experience to understand. She had to show him. She needed him to understand.

She walked up to Naruto, staring into his eyes lovingly. She grabbed his hands and held it in her own, much like they had done on their dates and on their wedding day. She smiled at him, Kiba's cum and her saliva staining her bottom lip and chin. “I love you, Naruto.” She told him.

“I love you too.” Naruto responded immediately. Even after everything he had seen, his heart still belonged to her.

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

“Of course.” Naruto replied. His eyes shifted towards Kiba, making it very clear who it was he didn't trust. His eyes moved back to Hinata when he felt her lips on his own. It was a soft, passionate, loving kiss. His arms wrapped themselves around Hinata's naked form, his hands resting on her hips. 

Before, being held like this by Naruto would have been more than enough from her. Just kissing him would be enough to set her body on fire...at least she thought it did. After being with Kiba, she knew that her body had never known such a level of lust until tonight. The way Naruto kissed her and even the way he held her was nice, but that was it. There was no conviction. No confidence. It was like Naruto was just happy to be with her. It didn't feel like that with Kiba. With the canine ninja, not only did she feel the joy from him, but she felt such a raw, primal desire from him. A hunger for her body that Naruto just wasn't showing. Even the way he held her now, it just felt too innocent. She'd even go so far as to say it was too safe. Too cautious. Kiba had introduced her to an entirely new world of lust and passion, and it was impossible for her to go back. 

She wrapped her arms around Naruto nevertheless, pressing her body into him as they kissed. Once it was done, she'd pull away from the blonde. “Can you take your clothes off for me?” She asked. “Please, hun.” 

Naruto looked over at Kiba and looked back at his woman, whose eyes were wide like a dog begging its master for a bone. He slowly removed his white, hokage robe, leaving him in his normal orange clothes. His shirt came off next, showing off his own muscular body. While he had a nice body, he had lost some of his muscle definition since he spent most of his day behind a desk and not training like he used to. He hooked his fingers into his pants and slid them off with his black boxer briefs, his erection standing tall as it was freed. Compared to the average male, Naruto wasn't too bad. He was just over 7 inches and had a decent thickness to it. Compared to Kiba, however, it looked small. The entire shaft was covered in pre-cum, evidence of how much he enjoyed watching the two fuck. 

Hinata reached down and began stroking his cock, which made Naruto stifle a moan. He wasn't comfortable being so intimate with his wife in front of Kiba, but as she continued to jack him off, he let a slight moan escape his lips. He closed his eyes and let Hinata continue to jerk him off. He felt her lips against his own again, and her tongue invade his mouth. He slid his tongue along hers, and that's when he tasted something else. Something musky. Something salty. It was an odd taste, but not unwelcomed. He actually kind of enjoyed it and ran his tongue along hers, looking to taste it again. 

The kunoichi pulled away from the kiss just as it was starting to really ramp up, a mixture of their saliva dripping down both her and Naruto's lips. “Did you like that?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Naruto replied. 

Hinata smiled as she cupped his cheek lovingly, knowing that Naruto was beginning to understand why she did what she did. 

Naruto felt Hinata's hand on his cheek, and they were wet. His eyes looked down to see that her index and middle fingers were covered in Kiba's cum. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize what he was tasting during that kiss. 

He had swallowed Kiba's cum. And he enjoyed it. 

Hinata watched as Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what she had done. The kunoichi walked back over to Kiba and got down on her knees in front of him. She took hold of Kiba's flaccid cock in one hand and began to stroke it slowly. She turned back to look at Naruto, patting the spot next to her on the ground in front of the canine ninja. 

Naruto's eyes followed Hinata as she knelt in front of Kiba. Though, as Kiba began to get erect, his eyes would have no choice but to look at that monster of a cock as it grew. He hadn't noticed it before because he was in shock, but he had only now registered just how big Kiba's cock was. Naruto had never felt insecure about his manhood until now. He was the hokage, the leader of a village! And yet, seeing Kiba sit on his bed, with his wife's hand on his cock, he couldn't help but feel a bit inferior. 

He saw the way Hinata looked at him, and gesturing for him to join her on the floor. Of course, he was hesitant, but he thought back to Hinata's question. Did he trust her? He did. He knew she wouldn't ask him to do anything that would harm him or bring him any discomfort. So, against his better judgement, Naruto walked forward and took his place next to Hinata, kneeling in front of Kiba, his big, thick, drooling cock hovering over him. 

The blonde ninja hesitantly raised a hand and took hold of Kiba's cock. Even with his larger hands, he could barely wrap his fingers around the thick cock. It felt so heavy and warm in his hand, even with all the cum on it. The head was so large and such a deep red. He watched as Hinata leaned in to kiss the tip, only to pull away after and look at Naruto, waiting for him to do the same. Nervously, he leaned in and kissed the tip, tasting more of his cum and his pre-cum. The flavour was muskier and stronger. He could feel his cock throbbing as he inhaled more of Kiba's musk. 

Hinata then licked the head of his cock, running her tongue along his slit, letting out a satisfied moan as she tasted more of his seed. Naruto would do the same, running his tongue along the head, and couldn't stop the slight groan that escaped his lips. Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit at how embarrassed Naruto looked. She leaned in and wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking on just the head as she bobbed up and down, moaning as she did before pulling off, panting lightly from the pleasure. Naruto looked up at Kiba, who had a cocky smirk on his face, before ultimately leaning forward and taking his cock into his mouth. 

Naruto sucked on the head cautiously, running his tongue along the slit. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the taste. It wouldn't look too bad if he tried to taste more, right? That was his thought process as he found himself pushing a bit more of Kiba's giant cock into his mouth. 

Kiba watched as Naruto took more of his dick into his mouth. He couldn't help but think how well tonight turned out. He got to fuck and knock up one of his closest friends and now he had the hokage sucking his cock. Unlike Hinata, who pulled off of his cock, Naruto kept going. It was clear that he enjoyed servicing him, so Kiba decided to give him the whole experience. He gripped Naruto's blonde locks with one hand and pushed him down on his cock as he began bucking into him. 

Naruto felt the shift in force as more of Kiba's fat cock was forced into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He gagged and wanted to pull off, but Kiba wouldn't let him. Instead, the canine ninja kept fucking his mouth, forcing him to breath through his nose, and as a result, breathe in more of Kiba's thick musk. Every time he tried to pull away, Kiba pushed him down harder, chipping away at any efforts of resistance until he didn't even try any more. He could easily overpower Kiba. After all, he had the power of the nine-tailed fox inside of him, but he was starting to realize that it wasn't so much that he was giving up because resisting was pointless. He was giving up because he wanted to. He wanted Kiba to be rough with him. He wanted to suck his cock. 

The canine ninja fucked Naruto's face forcefully, shoving his cock down Naruto's throat like he had to his wife when she had decided to service him. He looked over to look at his beautiful, purple-haired friend. There was a smile on her face as she watched her husband's face get pounded. He was happy that he could make her smile like that considering he was the one who caused all this trouble for her in the first place. She deserved nothing more than to live a happy life. 

As much as he enjoyed fucking Naruto's face, he stopped, pulling his cock out of Naruto's mouth, leaving the blonde ninja panting heavily, his face a mess of saliva and cum from Kiba's cock. “Hinata, get on the bed and get on all fours.” Kiba commanded. The kunoichi complied excitedly. She hopped onto the bed behind Kiba and got on her hands and knees, her pussy still drooling Kiba's cum, a testament to how much jizz he had pumped into her. 

“Naruto, take her mouth.” He commanded. Just moments ago, Naruto would have protested. This was his wife after all. He should be the only one allowed to be intimate with her. But after getting his face fucked, he knew that couldn't be more false. Kiba was a stud. His cock was amazing. His musk and very being just emanated a carnal energy that Naruto didn't understand, but he craved it. He now knew why Hinata did the things she did. This high he felt just from getting his face rammed and feeling that giant cock ram against the back of his throat, he wanted more. So, Naruto simply nodded and took his position, on his knees in front of Hinata. 

Kiba was the last to get into position, mounting Hinata from behind. He teased her as he slid his big, thick cock up and down her ass, spreading more of his cum and the couples' saliva against her lower back. “Beg for it, Hinata.” He commanded as he spanked her ass, making it jiggle.

“Ungh! Give to to me Kiba!” 

“Give what to you?!” He asked as he spanked her again.

“Give me your big, hard cock! Fuck me hard with it!” She begged as she looked back at Kiba. She got her wish as Kiba unceremoniously shoved his large, pulsing manhood deep into Hinata in one thrust, forcing the rest of it inside of her in one go. Hinata arched her back and cried out at the top of her lungs as she felt his cock inside of her again. “It's so huge.” She whispered to herself as she felt Kiba begin to thrust into her. Each buck of his hips was met with a cry of pleasure from Hinata, who was already drooling from the pleasure. 

Naruto watched as Kiba fucked his wife, more turned on by it now than he was before. He felt the power of Kiba's hips and cock on his mouth and throat. He could only imagine how good it felt to have him pounding into him from behind. Looking down, he saw his wife's eyes glazed over in lust, her mouth agape. He grabbed her head gently and kept her steady as he pushed his cock into her mouth. He slowly began rocking his hips, but realized he didn't have to do much. The pace and strength of Kiba's thrusts were forcing Hinata back and forth on his cock at a speed she had never done with him. 

Hinata did her best to suck on Naruto's cock, but it was hard to concentrate when she had a beast of a man fucking her from behind. She pushed back on each of his thrusts as best as she could, her tits jiggling as he rammed her with his large, throbbing dick. It was just so good. Sometimes, she would have to pull off of Naruto's cock just to moan. “Mmmm...harder Kiba...” She'd moan, only to put Naruto's cock back into her mouth. 

Kiba could feel Hinata pushing back on him, and as much as he hated not being able to hear her cry out for him because she had Naruto's cock in her mouth, his desire for her would only grow greater when she took his dick out of her mouth just to beg him to fuck her harder. Even with her husband here, it was Kiba that she was thinking off, and that made him so hot. “You want harder? I'll give you fucking harder.” He reached down and grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his hand. Once he could feel that he had a tight grip on it, he began yanking on her hair, pulling her into every thrust harder than before. He spanked her hard with the other hand as he ploughed her as hard as he could. 

Hinata was screaming from the pain and pleasure of having her hair pulled and ass spanked. She could barely think. She was being fucked into a paralysis, her body going numb from the pleasure, unable to think of anything but the man that was behind her right now. 

As Kiba began fucking Hinata harder and faster, the pace was too much for Naruto. “Kiba. Slow down. I'm getting close.” He tried to tell the canine ninja, but he was lost in his own desire for Hinata. The pace only increased, and Naruto couldn't hold himself back any longer. “Hinata!” He cried out as he came inside of Hinata's mouth. It was the most intense orgasm of his life thus far. It felt like he had pumped his wife's mouth with so much cum, but when he pulled his softening cock out of her mouth, he noticed she had swallowed all of it. When did she learn to do that? He didn't have to think about it too long. The answer was in front of him. The blonde ninja fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily as he recovered from his orgasm.

“Kiba!! More Kiba!!” Hinata cried out, her mouth now free. 

Kiba pulled hard on Hinata's hair, forcing the kunoichi off of her hands and back against his body, her back against his chest again. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he fucked her with every fibre of his being. He leaned over her shoulders to kiss her lustfully, their tongues duelling as one hand rubbed at her clit again.

Hinata would kiss back just as lustfully as she bounced on his cock. One arm would stretch up and drape around Kiba's neck while the other would play with her own breasts, needing to reach her release. 

It would come quickly, her body already worn out from her first orgasm. The vigorous rubbing of her clit, the taste of his tongue, feeling that pink appendage in her mouth, his other hand on her hips, her own hand on her breast, breathing in his pungent musk, hearing him growl and his balls slap against her cunt, and of course, feeling that big, thick cock stretch her pussy apart was the perfect mixture. She moaned into the kiss as she squirted all over herself and Kiba again. 

Kiba would continue thrusting into her as he felt her reach her climax, her body tensing for a moment before the pleasure would relax her. Her cunt was still tight and he did everything he could to continue thrusting up into her, wanting her to experience the high of her orgasm for as long as she could. Once he felt her go almost limp in her grasp, he would pull out of her. It wasn't like him to stop before he reached his climax as well, but it was clear Hinata was exhausted. He didn't want to push her past her limits. 

The tattooed ninja leaned in and gave her a gentle but lustful kiss as he unwrapped his arms. He kept close to her as he slowly leaned forward, laying her down on her stomach. His chest was pressed against her back as he pulled away from the kiss. “You're amazing.” He whispered to her, smiling at her again. 

Hinata simply smiled sweetly back at him in response. Now that the adrenaline was starting to dissipate, the fatigue was setting in. She felt Kiba kiss her on top of her head again, which made her nuzzle into him before he pulled away.

The canine ninja got back on his knees, his cock still hard. He was not one to waste an erection. If he got hard, he was gonna cum, and even though Hinata was tired, there was still someone else in here that could get him off. He eyed Naruto as he sat against the headboard of the bed. He smirked and made his move, leaping at Naruto, causing the blonde's head to hit the headboard as he was pounced on. 

Naruto barley had time to register what was happening. Kiba had always been quick, and before he knew it, the tattooed ninja was straddling him. He felt a hand on the back of his head, and he could feel his lips being forced against Kiba's cock. He tried to push Kiba way. “Kiba! Wait! Stop!” He tried to plead. He knew Kiba had to cum, and it wasn't that he didn't want Kiba's cock in his mouth. He just wanted something else. 

His protests fell on deaf ears as the head of Kiba's fat cock pushed past his lips. He groaned as he tasted that big dick again, but managed to pull off of his dick long enough to utter a few words. “Fuck me!” He exclaimed before he felt that big cock invade his mouth. 

Kiba pulled off of him quickly enough when he heard those words, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. He smiled that cocky Inuzuka smile at him, showing his canines to him. “Jealous of the treatment your wife got, huh?” Naruto simply nodded, only to feel Kiba's thick cock slap him across the face, smearing his pre-cum along his cheeks. “When I ask you a question, you answer.”

“Yes.” Naruto replied in a hushed tone. He couldn't believe Kiba had just slapped him with his cock. He was stunned by it, but so very turned on as well.

“Always knew you were a submissive, little slut.” Kiba told him as climbed off of Naruto's body. He grabbed Naruto by the hips and flipped him over, pushing him into the headboard. The blonde clung to the top of the board as his body was pressed into it. His cock grew very stiff at being handled so roughly. 

The tattooed ninja wasted no time. He got behind Naruto and lined his cock up with his asshole before pushing it inside. He growled loudly and spanked Naruto, who had a surprisingly round ass. “So fuckin' tight.” He growled between gritted teeth.

Naruto groaned in unbelievable pain. It hurt so much. He thought it would feel good. When Kiba fucked his face, it lit his body on fire. But this...this just hurt. “Kiba! S-Slow down!” He cried out, his nails digging into the wood of the headboard.

Kiba didn't slow down. He did the opposite, shoving the rest of his cock into Naruto, pushing into his stomach as well. He began to slowly thrust into him, trying to find the rhythm with such a tight hole. He pulled every inch out and pushed every inch in.

The pain was excruciating to Naruto, but as Kiba's cock pushed into his stomach, it would graze against a spot inside of him that he didn't know he had. Every time Kiba's cock so much as touched it, he would see stars and moan. “Fuck Kiba! Right there!” He groaned. He didn't have to tell the beast of a man, because soon he felt that giant cock ramming into that spot over and over and over again. Naruto could feel his throat getting hoarse from all the moaning and groaning he was doing. 

The canine ninja grabbed hold of Naruto's hips and pulled him into every thrust. Every buck of his hips forced Naruto into the headboard, causing it to rock against the wall of the bedroom with a dull thud every time. Naruto would only add to the noise with his own moaning and slutty groans. Kiba's contribution to the cacophony of sex noises was his growling as he neared his own orgasm, Hinata already bringing him close to the edge. 

Even though Naruto had only just gotten hard, he came first. “Ahh!!!” He cried out as he shot his load all over the headboard. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He didn't even touch his cock and he had reached climax. “Cum inside me.” He panted under his breath. He needed to feel it. He needed to experience how it felt to have Kiba's cum being pumped inside of him. 

Kiba would grant his wish very quickly. It was one thing to continue thrusting through a constricting pussy, but a tightening ,virgin hole? It was far too much. With a loud howl, Kiba bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder, keeping him in place as he erupted inside of Naruto. Wave after wave of thick, heavy, warm cum filled the blonde's ass until Kiba pulled out and shot the rest of his load all over Naruto's rear and lower back. 

Naruto slumped against the headboard. He felt completely drained. He wondered how Hinata could endure getting fucked by him for so long. He barely had any energy after just one round from him. Oddly enough, it only made his respect for his wife grow even more. As he felt Kiba's teeth release his flesh, he would turn around, resting against the headboard again. He looked up at Kiba, who was smirking at him again. He didn't know what to say now that everything seemed to be over. With his lust dying down, he found himself silent about the current situation. Fortunately, Kiba spoke up.

“This isn't going to be my last time with her.” Kiba stated as he looked over at Hinata, who had fallen asleep. His time with her had been far too special for him to pass up another chance with her. “Or with you.” He added. Fucking Naruto had never been a thought in his head, but the fact that he had the leader of Konoha begging for his cock was a huge stroke to his ego, and subsequently, a big turn on. He climbed off of the bed and began getting dressed, not bothering to wipe off his cock before sliding on his shorts.

“Himawari won't be home until the afternoon tomorrow.” Naruto piped up. “And I only work half days on Sundays.”

“Then I guess I'll see the both of you tomorrow morning.” Kiba said with a smirk as he slipped on his fishnet top. He walked over to Hinata and kissed her on top of her head again. “Better keep that ass tight for me.” He told Naruto as he opened the window and hopped onto the ledge. He glared at Naruto one last time with hungry eyes before leaping out into Konoha, leaving the window open as the night breeze rolled into the room. 

Naruto looked down on the bed to see his wife sleeping. He pulled her closer to the head of the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them as he cuddled with her, pulling her into his body. He wasn't sure what the future would hold for the both of them and Kiba, but he was eager to find out.


End file.
